General Hospital
by brittbrat69
Summary: This is just an original General Hospital episode. The story is just a long regular soap day.


**General Hospital**

**Characters Include:**

Damian Spinelli

Lulu Spencer

Philip Quartermaine

Dillon Quartermaine

Logan Hayes

Georgie Jones

Brady Jones

Shayna Scott

Maxie Jones

Mac Scorpio

_Brady is lying in a hospital room at General Hospital, his eyes are closed, and he is in a deep coma as Lulu approaches the door and watches him lying their motionless. She fights back tears before slowly walking into the room and over to his bed._

_Lulu sits down in the chair beside his bed her eyes still on him as she grabs his hand._

**Lulu:** Maxie told me that you were calling out my name in your sleep last night. I know it's amazing that Maxie and I actually had a conversation that didn't involve us almost killing each other, but there are more important things going on other than my hate for your sister. And I know how much she means to you so I bit my tongue _(Pauses) _we're both worried about you and so are Georgie and Mac and half of Port Charles. Even that little whor…. Shayna is even worried about you. I can't lose you Brady and even after we broke up no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you. I can't live without you _(Starts crying) _I love you.

_Brady continues to lay there with his eyes still closed not moving._

_Shayna stands outside of Brady's hospital room door starring at Lulu evilly._

**Shayna:** You can't have him back Lulu you let him go and now he's mine!

_Minute's later standing outside of Kelly's Maxie huffs in anger slamming her cell phone shut as Shayna approaches._

**Maxie: **_(Grabs her arm)_ Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you

For like 30 minutes.

**Shayna:** _(Huffs) _I was at the hospital but Lulu got there before I did.

**Maxie:** What? What did you do? You're not going to let Lulu steal Brady again are you?

**Shayna: **Of course not! That bitch is not stealing him away from me I worked hard to pry him away from her. Plus he's good in bed.

**Maxie:** OK whatever I did not need to know that, but I will be damned if I sit back and watch Lulu convince my brother to take her back again. I want you to make sure that she stays away from him.

**Shayna:** Don't worry about that Lulu is going to be lucky if she ever gets to say two words to Brady when he gets out of the hospital.

**Maxie:** Good, don't let me down, trust me you don't want to let me down.

**Shayna:** I don't need to be threatened especially when it comes to Brady or making Lulu's life a living hell.

_Spinelli who was peering behind the bushes heard Maxie and Shayna plotting to keep Lulu away from Brady. _

**Spinelli: **The bad mouth one and the evil blonde one are plotting to keep the blonde one away from prince charming. I must warn the blonde one of the two evil doers who are plotting to keep them from their eternal happiness.

_Spinelli rushes to GH and into Brady's hospital room. _

**Spinelli:** Blonde one I come baring bad news I must warn you of the evil plot that is being brewed against you and prince charming.

_Lulu looked at Spinelli like she always did a little confused._

**Lulu: **Spinelli slow down and tell me what you're talking about. _(She stood up looking at him)_

**Spinelli:** The…the bad mouth one and the evil blonde one are plotting to keep you and prince charming from obtaining eternal happiness.

**Lulu: **Maxie and Shayna are trying to keep Brady and I away from each other.

**Spinelli: **The Jackal is sorry for having to bare bad tidings but when I was on my journey to find the blonde one I stumbled upon the two evil doers plotting against the blonde one trying to keep her away from prince charming.

**Lulu: **I already knew that Shayna and Maxie were up to something.

**Spinelli: **What is the blonde one going to do to defeat the evil doers from distroying her happiness with prince charming?

**Lulu:** I don't even know if Brady still loves me or not Spinelli it's his choice he is still with Shayna and…I don't think I can take getting my heart broken again.

**Spinelli: **Prince charming's heart still belongs to the blonde one and I know the blonde one's heart still belongs to prince charming. You can't let the evil doers destroy your undying love.

**Lulu:** Thank you for telling me Spinelli but I really don't feel like dealing with Maxie and Shayna right now. It's up to Brady to decide who he wants to be with.

**Spinelli:** Who does the blonde one want to be with?

**Lulu:** I do love him and no matter how hard I try I can't stop loving him.

**Spinelli:** In the end the blonde one and prince charming are going to live happily ever after.

_Logan walks into Kelly's as Maxie approaches him._

**Maxie:** Can I have a word. _(Grabs his arm sitting down as he sits in front of her)_

**Logan:** Let me guess your still wanting to update me on your plan for me to seduce Lulu to keep her away from Brady?

**Maxie: **Of course, Why else would I be talking to you?

**Logan: **I still don't know why I give you to time of day, What exactly are you getting out of this?

**Maxie:** Lulu out of my brothers life and I get to see her miserable as he finds out that she slept with you and he turns to Shayna for comfort.

**Logan: **Why is Shayna any better than Lulu?

**Maxie:** I didn't say she was I just want Lulu away from Brady and Shayna is just well she's there.

**Logan:** What do I get out of this I mean I don't do things for free.

**Maxie:** _(Looks over at Georgie and Philip) _Well…I was thinking that other than seeing Lulu miserable that we could both get something better out of this…

**Logan:** _(Follows her gaze looking over at them) _I'm guessing it involves you getting in the sack with the Philip, and what do I get out of this?

**Maxie:** _(Looking back at Logan) _It's always about you isn't it? OK you have been telling me how you want my sister right?

**Logan: **_(Looking back at Maxie) _Yes I do, but I thought you warned me to stay as far away from her as possible not that I was going to listen because Georgie doesn't need someone like you to protect her.

**Maxie:** I did but…you have to promise not to hurt her and treat her right if that is at all possible for you.

**Logan:** I could never hurt her on purpose, I want her because she's incredibly cute, sweet and caring.

**Maxie:** The complete opposite of you. OK you seduce Lulu then when Brady finds out about it then everything goes according to plan then you can go after Georgie then I can get Philip.

**Logan:** This is all about you wanting Philip isn't it?

**Maxie:** Yes it is and ultimate revenge on Lulu.

**Logan:** But if Georgie finds out that you had me sleep with her so you could steal Philip then she's going to be hurt. You're hurting your own sister.

**Maxie:** Logan your sleeping with Georgie all on your own I'm not telling you to do anything. You want her don't you?

**Logan:** _(Looks over at Georgie then at Maxie)_ Your damn right I do not just in the sack I want to take a chance at a real relationship for once.

**Maxie: **As I do with Philip.

**Logan:** So you'd rather see Georgie with me than with Philip? Even with you hating me?

**Maxie:** If I get Philip and if you promise to be careful with her then yes I would but you have to complete your fist mission.

**Logan:** What if Georgie finds out about me sleeping with Lulu to keep Brady away from her?

**Maxie:** Trust me she won't and if she does I will convince her that it isn't true _(Looks over at Philip and Georgie as Philip gets up to leave Maxie looks at Logan)_ time to start your second mission.

**Logan: **This isn't a mission Lulu is a mission Georgie isn't.

**Maxie: **I'm impressed already. Now go talk to her.

_Shayna walks out of the elevator of General Hospital as Lulu is walking toward it._

**Shayna: **Do me a favor, Stay the hell away from Brady.

**Lulu:** For one thing you don't tell me what to do and I would never do a favor for you.

_Lulu goes to walk off as Shayna grabs her arm._

**Shayna:** You're the one who broke Brady's heart then he fell in love with me and I've made him happier than you ever did or ever will. Brady and I are in love and some bitch like you isn't going to ruin what we have.

_Lulu slaps Shayna then walks into the elevator._

_Shayna walks into Brady's room looking down at him._

**Shayna: **No one is going to take you away from me Brady especially Lulu Spencer.

_Back at Kelly's Logan walks over to Georgie._

**Logan: **Can I sit?

**Georgie:** Hey Logan, Of course. _(Smiling)_

**Logan:** _(Sitting down) _I'm sorry to hear about your brother.

**Georgie:** Thank you it's just hard to believe that he would try to kill himself.

**Logan:** I know I mean he's a lucky guy he has two girls that are fighting over him.

**Georgie:** Especially Lulu you mean?

**Logan: **No I don't. _(Looking at her)_

**Georgie:** I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that.

**Logan:** Yeah well it's OK. Like everyone else you think I'm some easy thug or like my so-called father Scott Baldwin.

**Georgie:** No…Logan I don't I think that at all I mean at first I did but you seem different from when you first came into town. You just need someone that is not so tough in your life some one that can bring out that soft side that no one knows about that your hiding inside of that hard bad boy shell.

**Logan:** Bad boy shell?

**Georgie:** I'm sorry I must have said the wrong thi_… (Logan stopped her by putting his finger to her lips)_

**Logan:** No don't apologize you're right. I like to think I'm not a total jackass.

**Georgie: **_(Pauses looking at him as he removes his fingers from her lips) _Logan I hate to run but I really need to go I told Philip I would meet him at the Quartermaine mansion.

**Logan:** Oh…OK I guess I will see you around.

_(They both stand up)_

**Logan:** You know a hug might soften this shell a little.

_(Georgie hugs him before leaving)_

_After she leaves Logan goes back over to Maxie._

**Maxie:** A hug Logan, What did you do?

**Logan:** She says I need someone that can bring out my soft side.

**Maxie:** Sounds like something Georgie would say. _(Rolls Eyes)_

**Logan:** I want to make her not so self confident I want to make her see what a catch she really is.

**Maxie:** So why did she leave so quickly? Did you already run her off?

**Logan: **No she went to see Philip.

**Maxie:** Hello your supposed to keep her away from Philip! So how are you going to get Georgie? You don't know my sister its going to be difficult.

**Logan: **Well didn't she cheat on Philip once? When he first went over to Iraq she married his brother?

**Maxie:** Yes but that was mostly because Dillon was sick and everyone thought he was going to die. So she married him but after he got better she couldn't handle the guilt of what she was doing to Philip so she asked Dillon for a divorce. But Philip was still devastated when he found out she married his brother.

**Logan: **But Philip still gets jealous easy?

**Maxie:** Yeah he does because I know with everything that happened last summer she did hurt him she cheated on him she promised to be committed to him and she broke that commitment which is suprizing for Georgie. Her and Philip have been nothing but faithful since it's like there a married couple so boring.

**Logan:** You claim to love the guy or just want to have sex with him but your going to risk hurting him? I'm just Georgie's shoulder to cry on when all hell breaks loose.

**Maxie: **Of course not I would never want to hurt him but were just going after the people we want and Philip will love me like he does Georgie.

_Georgie arrives at the Quartermaine mansion and goes up to Philip's room._

_Georgie looks around the room._

**Georgie:** Philip? Honey? Are you in here?

_Philip walks into the room and closes the door softly and walks up behind her and putting his arms around her._

**Georgie:** Philip Robert Quartermaine!

**Philip:** I love it when you call me by my full name. _(Kisses her)_

_Georgie kisses back._

_Philip turns around hugging her, As he smells man's cologne on her._

**Georgie:** Honey what's wrong?

**Philip:** Nothing _(Pauses trying to ignore it) _why do you smell like men's cologne?

**Georgie:** Baby you've been hugging all over me. _(Knowing that he wasn't that stupid)_

**Philip:** I know my own cologne and that isn't mine.

**Georgie: **Logan was talking to me about Brady and before I left and he hugged me.

**Philip:** _(Pauses) _Logan Hayes? Georgie he's trouble I don't want you to be around him.

**Georgie: **It was just a hug and yes he has some problems but he has done nothing to me. Don't you trust me?

**Philip: **You know I do I just don't trust guys like him. _(Kisses her)_

_Philip goes over and locks the door before leading her over to the bed. They lay on the bed kissing._

_Lulu walked into Kelly's as Maxie directly looked at Logan._

**Maxie:** OK it's time for your mission.

_Logan walks over to Lulu._

**Lulu:** Get lost _(She turned around thinking it was Maxie) _I'm sorry I thought you were Maxie.

**Logan:** Only if I were a few inches shorter, female and had major issues.

**Lulu:** Sure, Whatever. _(Ignoring him)_

**Logan:** So is everything OK?

**Lulu:** If you must know no everything is far from OK one of my closets friends tried to kill himself.

**Logan:** Brady Jones?

**Lulu:** Yes.

**Logan:** I have heard about your rocky history.

**Lulu:** I'm sure Maxie made it sound extra rocky.

**Logan:** So you still care about this guy?

**Lulu:** I'd rather not talk about this right now especially with you. _(Snapping at him)_

**Logan:** I been told I'm a good listener.

**Lulu:** Then go listen to someone who cares.

**Logan:** Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted.

_Logan walks away going back over to Maxie._

**Logan: **Why do I have to get involved in this? I don't want Lulu I want Georgie.

**Maxie: **Because I said so.

**Logan:** Rather your brother and Lulu get back together is none of my concern and not to mention I'm not going to lose any sleep at night over it.

**Maxie:** If you want Georgie like you say you do then your going to do it or I'll make sure you never say two words to her.

**Logan:** If I don't get Georgie then your never going to get Philip.

**Maxie:** I have had Philip once and if I work hard enough I can get him again… OK fine let's work on splitting Georgie and Philip up then later we can work on Brady I just have to make sure Shayna keeps Lulu away for now.

**Logan:** Sounds good to me.

**Maxie:** OK I'm going to call Philip and make up some dilemma and beg him to come to my rescue I want you to go get Georgie and just do what you do.

_Maxie walks outside as Logan follows. Maxie pulls out her cell phone and calls Philip._

_Philip and Georgie are back at the Quartermaine mansion. _

Philip's cell phone rings but ignores the ring and continues to rip clothes off.

_Maxie huffs as the phone keeps ringing._

**Maxie:** Damn it…Oh God I don't even want to know why he isn't answering his phone.

_Maxie continues to call Philip getting slightly annoyed._

_Philip groans and looks at his phone seeing that it's Maxie._

_Georgie stops and grabs the phone seeing that it's her sister._

**Georgie:** Its just Maxie. _(Continues to kiss him)_

**Philip:** I…I might need to get it…

Georgie huffs sitting up.

**Georgie:** Fine, See what trouble she's in this time.

**Maxie:** OK he's calling back. _(Smirking over at Logan)_

**Maxie: **Hello? _(Acting like she is upset and crying)_ Philip? Are you busy?

**Philip:** Kind of, What's up?

**Maxie:** I just really need to talk to you. _(Pretending to Cry)_

**Philip: **Hey…Max what's wrong?

**Maxie:** I'd rather tell you in private, it's kind of personal.

**Philip:** OK…Where are you?

**Maxie:** Meet me at the docks in ten.

**Philip:** OK. _(Says OK before hanging up)_

_Maxie hangs up looking at Logan._

**Logan:** So what are you going to be upset about?

**Maxie:** I don't know but I'll think of something. _(Smiling)_

_Philip looks at Georgie._

**Philip:** Baby, I…

**Georgie: **I know you have to go. _(Stands up fixing her clothes)_

_(Philip stands up putting his shirt on)_

**Philip:** Hey _(Pulls her close)_ I'm sorry OK I'll make it up to you. _(Kisses her)_

**Georgie:** You better go you know how impatient Maxie is.

**Philip:** I love you.

**Georgie:** I love you too. _(Kisses him as they walk out)_

_Philip arrives at the docks as he walks up to her seeing her crying._

**Philip:** Hey.

_(Maxie turns around looking at him as she wipes her tears)_

**Maxie:** Hey Philip.

**Philip: **What happened? What's wrong?

_(Maxie still trying to think of a good reason pauses for a few minutes. The only thing she could think of would be Brady)_

**Maxie:** I'm just worried about my brother.

**Philip:** I know but he's going to be OK Max. _(Hugs her)_

**Maxie:** I know but I still feel like I could have saved him from taking all of those pills. It was my fault I should have stopped him from going into the bedroom knowing that he was upset. _(Starts crying again)_

**Philip:** No you can't blame yourself for what Brady did. You did the right thing by getting help as soon as you found him. I can only imagine how shocking and how much you are still hurting for having to see your brother like that but you can't blame yourself for his actions.

**Maxie:** I'm just so scared Philip _(Tears running down her face) _seeing my brother laying there lifeless next to a bottle of pills wondering if he was ever going to wake up…

_(Philip hugs her as she cries into his chest)_

_Georgie walks into Kelly's and sits down after hearing a little of Philip and Maxie's conversation. Logan was sitting at a table he gets up and slowly approaches her._

**Logan:** Hey sweetie, May I sit?

**Georgie:** Yeah… Please sit down. _(Logan sits down)_

**Logan:** Where is the smile that I usually see on that pretty face?

**Georgie:** I have no reason to smile I guess or nothing to make me feel like smiling.

**Logan:** Is something wrong with Philip?

**Georgie:** Yeah, He has a problem of running to my sister every time she cries wolf.

**Logan:** I've noticed that Maxie has a problem she calls Philip.

**Georgie:** No matter what he's doing he just drops it all to run to her…I'm so sorry you probably don't' want to hear about my problems.

**Logan:** No it's OK I don't mind if you need someone to talk to about it I'm sitting here.

**Georgie:** Thanks.

**Logan:** So how about we do something to get your mind off of things.

**Georgie:** What do you have in mind?

**Logan:** I don't know it's a nice night maybe a walk through the park…Or something.

**Georgie:** There's that soft side I'm glad I'm one of the few people that get to witness that side of you Logan.

_(Logan holds his hand out to her. Georgie takes his hand and they walk out of Kelly's)_

**Georgie:** Could we kind of just peer by the docks?

**Logan:** Just peer to see what Philip and Maxie might be up to?

**Georgie:** No, Of course not I trust Philip.

**Logan:** So your sister is one you don't trust?

**Georgie:** With Philip? Never and I don't think I ever will.

_Maxie grabs Philip's hands looking up at him._

**Maxie:** I don't know what I would do without you Philip.

**Philip:** What are friends for? When you hurt I hurt.

**Maxie:** I'm sorry that I hurt so much.

**Philip:** Well were just going to have to find out what can make you not hurt so much. _(Smiles)_

**Maxie:** Sounds like a plan. _(Smiles back)_

_(Georgie glares at them as they walk toward the park)_

**Georgie:** I can only imagine what she would want him to do to make her feel better.

_(Logan reaches down and entwines their fingers together Georgie looked down smiling a little)_

**Logan: **It sounds like you need someone to run to.

**Georgie:** I do sometimes and when Philip isn't running to my sister I like to confined in him which as you can tell isn't very often.

**Logan:** Philip has no idea how lucky he is to have someone like you in his life and for what I can see he doesn't seem to be very grateful.

**Georgie:** Philip and Maxie have been friends for a long time and their close but I can tell Maxie wants to be closer and sometimes and in some situations I think Philip has trouble resisting her.

**Logan:** I think you're the one that he should have trouble resisting I know I do.

**Georgie:** Logan Hayes? Are you flirting with me?

**Logan:** I don't know, Maybe. _(Smiling)_

**Georgie:** I haven't felt this flattered in a long time.

**Logan:** Happy to be of service, I know I'm not a big romantic but you do look beautiful in the moonlight.

**Georgie:** Thank you Logan that is incredibly sweet.

**Logan:** That's not a word not many people use to describe me. Or anything I have to say.

**Georgie:** Then they must not know you like I do. Or maybe they just can't bring out that soft side.

**Logan:** I think you're the only person who has or can actually bring out that other side of me.

**Georgie:** I think you should let other people see it besides just me.

**Logan:** What if you're the only person I think deserves to see it?

_(They stopped and sat down on the park bench as their faces were only a few inches apart from each other as they starred into each other's eyes)_

_Philip came walking toward them as Georgie quickly let go of his hand and turned around facing forward looking at him as he came up to them._

**Philip:** Hey…Don't you think I should take you home?

**Georgie:** Are you and Maxie finished?

**Philip:** Yeah, You didn't think I was going to keep you out all night did you?

**Georgie: **No, I guess not.

_(Georgie stood up)_

**Philip:** Logan. _(Looking down at Logan)_

**Logan:** Philip. _(Looking up at Philip)_

**Philip: **Keeping your hands to yourself I hope.

**Logan: **I don't know she's a beautiful woman it's kinda hard.

_(Philip went to speak but Georgie cut him off)_

**Georgie:** Philip, Don't, I had nothing to do when you and Maxie were talking and Logan offered to keep me company.

**Logan:** If you can be alone with Maxie then I see nothing wrong with Georgie having a walk through the park with me.

**Philip: **Maxie I were talking she was upset she just needed someone to talk to and Georgie knows that.

_(Georgie looks down at Logan)_

**Georgie:** Thank you Logan.

**Logan:** Anytime, Sweetheart.

_(Logan stands up and hugs Georgie then he sits back down on the bench as Philip grabs Georgie's hand as they walk out of the park)_

_Maxie sneaks up and slides by Logan on the park bench._

**Maxie: **Well?

**Logan:** Well, What?

**Maxie:** What happened?

**Logan: **I made her feel flattering, I told her how beautiful she looked and I almost got a kiss until the Lieutenant showed up.

**Maxie: **Sorry I didn't keep him longer.

**Logan:** She is slowly opening up to me and I actually feel like I can talk to her.

**Maxie:** How very touching. _(Rolls eyes)_

**Logan: **What happened with you and Philip? What was your excuse for being so upset?

**Maxie:** Brady, I talked to him about my brother. It was the only thing at the top of my head and it was easy for me to get upset about.

**Logan:** What did you get out of that little fiasco?

**Maxie:** Having Philip hold me in his arms and tell me everything was going to be OK without one mention of his precious Georgie.

**Logan:** That's all, We have been working our asses off and all I got was a you're so sweet Logan and all you got was a hug and some sympathy?

**Maxie:** What did you expect? This is a slow process. All we have to do is keep bothering them and as soon as they have their first blow out. We will have them right where we want them.

**Logan:** I think that might be sooner than we both expected. Philip's already jealous of our friendship.

_Philip and Georgie get in the car as he huffs looking at her._

**Georgie:** Don't you even think about telling me your afraid that something happened with Logan and I tonight.

**Philip:** I can't help what I think.

**Georgie:** What am I supposed to think when you and Maxie go off by yourselves all the time? Oh…There just talking?

**Philip:** Yes, Because that is all we do.

**Georgie:** That is all Logan and I did and rather you believe me or not right now I really don't care.

**Philip:** Fine I believe you.

**Georgie**: Good.

**Philip:** _(Pauses) _Logan's messing with you Georgie I can tell with the way he looks at you and happens to show up at the right place at the right time.

**Georgie:** Philip! Logan is not messing with me my sister has been messing with you from the moment we got together and I have tried so hard to forget it and ignore it.

**Philip: **I know that Maxie tends to depend on me but I'm all she has right now.

**Georgie: **Maxie has people she just doesn't want anyone else to help her she wants you!

**Philip: **I don't' love her Georgie I love you!

**Georgie:** Then start acting like it!

**Philip:** Is that how you feel? Like I have been abandoning you?

**Georgie:** I have felt that way for a long time Philip.

**Philip:** I…I had no idea.

**Georgie:** I guess my signs weren't clear enough.

**Philip:** Honey…I'm so sorry. _(Moves closer to her)_

_(Georgie doesn't look at him but starts crying)_

**Georgie:** I just want you all to myself for once. I want there to be two in this relationship not three.

**Philip:** I know I can't keep cadoring to Maxie's needs. You come first. _(Turns her face to look at him)_

**Georgie:** Promise me from now on I will come first not my sister.

**Philip:** I promise. _(Kisses her softly)_

_Logan and Maxie were in the bushes by the car listening to what they were saying as they finally drove off._

**Maxie:** Promise me I'll come first? Oh God how more of an insecure baby can you be Georgie?

**Logan:** She should have kicked him to the curb a long time ago she needs someone that really loves her.

**Maxie:** Logan, Philip is a really good guy he wasn't this easy going before he went to basic training then he changed when he came back from war. I hate to admit it but Philip really loves my sister.

**Logan:** How could she love a guy that leaves her constantly to run to another girl her sister at that?

**Maxie: **I'm not complaining. _(Smiles)_

**Logan:** They damn sure made up awfully quick.

**Maxie:** Tell me about it. I've never seen two people make up quicker than that its there freaking trademark.

_Dillon rushes in Kelly's going over to the bar as Georgie and Philip are standing behind the bar and Lulu is setting in front of the bar._

**Dillon:** Did any of you know that Grandfather had Mom committed?

_(Philip takes a drink of coffee not answering him at first)_

**Lulu:** Yes… _(Not looking up at him)_

**Dillon:** Philip? Have you even been to see her? Have you tried getting her out of Shady Brooke?

**Philip:** Yes I have and, Yes I am working on getting her out of there.

**Dillon:** Well…How? What are you going to do? It doesn't look like your doing anything.

_(Philip groaned looking at him putting his arms around Georgie's waist pulling her close as she smiled)_

**Philip:** Now you know why I never tell you anything. I'm taking my time and making sure that everything happens according to plan.

**Dillon: **Taking your time? She's in a mental institution. They think she's crazy.

**Philip:** **I KNOW THAT! OK I'M WORKING ON IT!**I want her out of there just as much as you do just give me some damn time.

_(Georgie puts her hands over Philip's calming him down)_

**Lulu:** Tracy's going to get out of there like Philip said it's going to take some time.

**Dillon:** I went and seen her but all she wanted me to do was her dirty work.

**Philip:** Don't worry I'm taking care of what she wants done.

**Dillon:** What? She asked you to do the same thing she asked me to do?

**Philip:** Probably and I accepted if it will get her out of there then I'll do it. It's no big deal.

**Georgie:** What did she ask you both to do but you accepted honey?

**Philip:** Nothing, don't worry about it.

**Dillon:** Don't keep things from her she's going to find out anyway. She asked us to blackmail Grandfather so he will release her from Shady Brooke.

_(Georgie pulls away looking up at Philip)_

**Georgie:** And you said yes?

_Philip looked at Dillon in agitation._

**Philip:** You need to learn to keep your mouth shut.

**Georgie:** No Dillon is right you can't keep things from me. You're going to get yourself in trouble. Stop doing everything Tracy tells you to do!

**Lulu: **I'm sort of helping him, So he's not alone.

**Dillon:** Your helping him? So if I had said yes then you would have helped me?

**Lulu:** Not that he even needs my help I'm pretty much following his lead but it's the least I can do for Tracy for her helping my Dad.

**Georgie:** That still doesn't make it right. _(Crossing her arms still not looking at Philip)_

**Dillon:** You know if you need any help at all…

**Philip:** No! Your staying out of this I would feel more comfortable doing this alone but Lulu wants to help so I am allowing her to tag along plus two minds are better than one.

**Lulu:** That's right the fewer people that know the better.

**Georgie:** No! _(Shaking her head)_

**Philip:** No What?

**Georgie:** Your not doing it, Your not going to do your mothers dirty work. Let her find someone else.

_(Philip motioned Lulu and Dillon to give them some time as they both left setting at another near by table)_

_(Philip looked at her)_

**Georgie:** Don't look at me like that. _(Turning her head to look at him then turning it back)_

**Philip:** I'm not. _(Kisses her putting his arms around her)_

**Georgie:** Don't. _(Pulls away)_

**Philip:** _(Groans) _Baby…You know I have to do this so just don't fight me about it.

**Georgie:** You have no problem doing what anyone else says but when I ask you to do anything you ignore me.

**Philip:** That's not true, You're telling me I can't do something that I need to do.

**Georgie:** You don't need to do this Philip, Blackmailing your own Grandfather. There is another way to solve this.

**Philip:** This isn't that bad I've done worse. And before you know it Mom will be out of Shady Brooke and Grandfather will get over everything…Eventually.

**Georgie: **I can't take this anymore Philip and I won't if you continue this horrible thing that your mother told you to do then your going to loose me in the process.

**Philip:** That's not fair Georgie.

**Georgie:** No Philip what's not fair is you risking your life and trying to be the hero all the time. I never see you anymore and when I do it's not for very long so you can run to Maxie or some mission someone has you on that you can't even tell me about. Now I'm going to hold something over your head. It's your mother or me; it's your choice Philip.

_Philip huffs banging the table then walking out just as Maxie walks in. Georgie sighed crossing her arms on the verge of tears._

_Maxie walks toward the bar._

**Maxie:** Trouble in paradise?

**Georgie:** Not now Maxie.

**Dillon:** If there is one thing that I know about my brother that is that he always gets his way. No way in hell will he choose between them.

**Lulu:** I don't know why Georgie's flipping out he's just helping his Mom. I'm ganna go see Brady at the hospital.

_Lulu got up leaving as Dillon walked over to Georgie and Maxie._

**Dillon:** If he's smart he'll turn her down like I did.

**Georgie: **That's the problem Philip's not smart.

**Maxie:** You can always tell me what's going on I can maybe convince him not to do it.

**Georgie:** That's the problem Maxie you're the only one he talks to! You're the only one he cares about! I ask him to do me one thing and he walks away. Go run after him Maxie because I'm through I can't take it anymore!

**Dillon:** I'm ganna go, If I see Philip I'll try to talk some sense into him.

_Dillon told Georgie he would see her later before leaving._

**Maxie:** As usual Georgie your jealous! Philip talks to me because he doesn't have to worry about having to explain what he is going to do he just tells me and I don't judge him for it. You just never realized how lucky you are to have a guy like Philip.

**Georgie: **I just wish that for once you would just leave us alone! Philip feels sorry for you Maxie that is the only reason he even talks to you! With Philip it's poor little Maxie she has no one! So stop trying to use that to get in bed with him!

_Logan walks in going over to them._

**Logan:** Hey…Don't you think we should take a time out this is a public place.

**Maxie: **She started it.

_Georgie angry and on the verge of tears stormed outside._

**Logan:** What the hell was all that about? Why is she so upset?

**Maxie:** I don't know but I think her and Philip are on the verge of being over. I think now would be the best time to go comfort her she's going to need it.

_Logan goes after her he goes looking for her and hears her down by the docks crying._

_Logan looks down at her._

**Logan:** Need a shoulder to cry on?

_Georgie wipes away her tears looking up at him._

**Georgie:** Why do you care? Why are you here?

_Logan sits down beside her._

**Logan:** Because I don't like to see you upset. You don't have to tell me what's wrong I guess that right now I kind of know how you feel.

**Georgie:** What do you mean?

**Logan:** I sort of feel like I've been stabbed in the heart then like it's been stomped on.

**Georgie:** _(Grabs his hand) _Who hurt you?

**Logan: **Scott Baldwin is my father. The man I can't stand and the man that every time we walk into a room we almost kill each other.

**Georgie:** Logan…I'm so sorry that must be devastating and I'm guessing he isn't taking the news so well?

**Logan: **No, He doesn't give a damn but he isn't my father he's just the guy that got my mom knocked up and then left.

**Georgie:** Philip was asked by his mother to blackmail his Grandfather hoping that he will get her out of Shady Brooke and I asked him to not do it and he left. I told him if he continued to do it then he was going to lose me. I'm afraid that he's going to go ahead with his mother's wishes he has never turned her down. Then Maxie will help pick up the pieces she will finally get him like she has always wanted.

**Logan:** Tracy is also blackmailing Baldwin turns out Lulu and Philip are doing double for Mama Quartermaine.

**Georgie:** He didn't tell me that. Not that I expected him to he just lies and sneaks around and I can't take it anymore I'm tried of feeling abandoned by him.

**Logan:** Seems like we both feel abandoned.

_(Logan hugs her)_

**Logan: **I promise that I'll always be here that I would never abandon you.

**Georgie:** I promise too Logan I need you right now and I hope that I can help you get through all the pain and hurt Scott Baldwin has put you through.

_(They pull away and look at each other before leaning in and kissing)_

_Logan fearing that Georgie will pull away and run leans his head down but Georgie kisses him again._

**Logan:** Do you want to go some where more private?

_Georgie smiles looking up at him._

_Logan takes her back to his house._

**Logan**: I forgot to mention I got my own place. We don't have to worry about noisy people here.

_He turned around putting his arms around her waist. Georgie thinking that her and Philip were over by now she pulled Logan close as he leaned down and kissed her._

_Georgie's cell phone rings she looks at it noticing that it was Philip. Logan grabbed her finger as she pushed the button to turn her cell phone off._

**Georgie:** I guess that's the best thing to do right now.

**Logan:** I think talking to him will make you more upset. My goal is to make you feel better. _(Grabs her cell phone laying it on the table)_

_Back at the Quartermaine mansion Philip keeps trying to call Georgie but it goes straight to voice mail in frustration he bangs the table as hard as he can._

**Philip:** **WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?**

_Maxie walks in smiling at Philip._

**Maxie:** No telling by now. _(Walking in sitting down on his bed)_

**Philip:** She isn't at home?

**Maxie:** No.

**Philip: **Kelly's?

**Maxie: **She ran out not long after you left and Logan went after her.

**Philip:** Logan? I'm going to kill that little bastard if he doesn't stay the hell away from her!

**Maxie: **She's all he ever talks about, He wants her Philip and I think a small part of her wants him too. _(Looking at Philip who was pissed and breathing heavy)_

_Georgie pulls away going over to the couch._

**Georgie:** I…I can't sleep with you Logan. We barely know each other.

_Logan walks over to the couch sitting beside her._

**Logan: **I just like being with you no matter what were doing.

_Georgie lies back spreading her legs as Logan lies between them. She grabs his arm as he leans down and kisses her neck as she smiles softly looking at him._

**Georgie:** Thank you.

**Logan:** For what?

**Georgie:** Being here.

_Logan leans down and kisses her just then Philip busts in with Maxie behind him._

**Philip:** **GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!** _(Grabs Logan punching him)_

**Georgie:** **PHILIP!** Please, Stop!

_Philip and Logan struggle and exchange a few punches before Philip turns to them._

**Philip:** You were about to sleep with him? You want him don't you? You couldn't wait to get away from me!

**Georgie: **Philip…You're the one that walked away not me! We weren't going to do anything we were just being there for each other!

**Philip: THAT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! LOOKED LIKE THINGS WERE GETTING HOT AND HEAVY!**

**Logan: **Hey man she's telling the truth, Jealous enough?

**Philip: YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER** _(Shoves Logan away from her, Logan shoves back)_

_Maxie grabs Philip and Georgie grabs Logan._

**Maxie:** Come on Philip let's get out of here.

**Philip:** You know why I came looking for you? I wanted to tell you I went to see my mother and told her to go the hell that I wasn't going to do her dirty work anymore. I did it for you and I come to find you with Logan Hayes?

_Georgie just looked at him fighting back tears._

**Georgie:** I'm sorry you're too late.

**Philip:** **DON'T TELL ME THAT GEORGIE! I DID THIS FOR YOU! I DID THIS FOR US! HOW CAN YOU TURN AROUND AND SLEEP WITH HIM? I LOVE YOU!**

**Georgie:** Philip, Please _(Behind tears) _I…I love you too.

**Maxie:** Come on Georgie you and Logan were all over each other.

**Georgie: FINE MAXIE WHATEVER YOU CAN FINALLY HAVE PHILIP! HE'S ALL YOURS MAXIE TAKE HIM. YOU TWO CAN FINALLY HAVE SEX WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT ME!**

**Philip:** Is that the way you feel? Your just throwing me away saying you can have him now I'm through with him?

**Georgie:** I can't keep getting hurt Philip, I'm sorry.

**Philip:** I love you.

**Georgie **_(Starts crying) _Please stop saying that I can't handle it right now.

**Philip:** Why? Because you love me too you really don't want to turn away but he's standing in the way.

**Logan:** OK Party's over I think it's time you two leave.

**Philip: I'M NOT GOING ANYWERE WITHOUT GEORGIE!**

**Georgie:** Philip, Just go please I need some time. I need to think I can't leave with you while your angry.

**Maxie: **Come on Philip let's go let them get back to what they were doing.

_Philip moves close to Georgie looking her in the eyes._

**Philip:** Thank you for hurting me again, for breaking my heart again and for making me feel like I will never be good enough for you.

_Georgie started crying harder as Maxie grabs Philip's arm and they leave. _

_Logan walks up behind her putting his arms around her._

**Logan:** You OK?

_Georgie turns around crying into his chest._

**Logan:** Hey…It's OK they're gone. He pushed you away Georgie none of this is your fault he's just pissed because he is used to always getting what he wants.

**Georgie: **He's going to go sleep with Maxie I know it.

**Logan:** If he turns around and sleeps with Maxie that quickly then he doesn't love you and he never has.

**Georgie: **Philip doesn't sleep around I'm the one who has hurt him.

**Logan:** You're the one? Georgie he leaves you to run to Maxie that isn't right on so many levels. For as much as they have been alone together for all you know they could have been sleeping together.

**Georgie:** Just lay with me. _(Grabbing his hand)_

_Georgie lies down on the couch as Logan lies behind her holding her in his arms._

_Philip and Maxie are back at the Quartermaine Mansion in Philip's room._

**Maxie:** Well I guess I'll be going. _(Turns to walk away)_

**Philip:** No, Don't. _(Grabs her arm)_

_Maxie smiles looking up at him._

**Philip:** I don't want to be alone tonight. If you don't stay I'll probably go get drunk and do something stupid.

**Maxie:** Well I don't want that and if you don't want to be alone then you don't have to I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.

_Philip smiles taking his shirt off. They look at each other as Maxie slowly reaches up putting her hand on his chest. They slowly lean down and kiss each other._

_Brady who had been lying unconscious at General Hospital finally wakes up. Brady slowly opens his eyes looking around the room but not seeing any one. Mac walks into the room going over to his bed._

**Mac:** Welcome back partner. _(Looking down at him)_

_Brady looks up at him with a tear falling down his cheek._

**Brady:** Dad?

_Mac sits down by his bed grabbing his hand._

**Mac:** It's OK son I'm here.

_Lulu stands at the door. Brady looks at the door as Mac turns his head to see what Brady's looking at._

**Lulu:** I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. I just heard that he woke up.

_Mac stands up looking over at Lulu._

**Mac: **No it's OK I'm going to go let Maxie and Georgie know he's awake.

_Mac looks down at Brady._

**Mac:** I'll be back I'm going to go call your sisters.

_Brady nodded as Mac leaves the room._

_Lulu slowly goes over to his bed sitting down._

**Lulu:** Hey stranger.

**Brady: **I missed you.

_Lulu grabs his hand looking at him._

**Lulu:** I missed you too Brady. Don't you ever scare me like that again or next time you won't wake up.

**Brady:** Lulu, I love you and I can't live without you or I'd rather not live at all.

**Lulu: **I love you too Brady but…You love Shayna your still with her.

**Brady:** What? No I'm not. We broke up the night I OD'd.

**Lulu:** Well that little bitch has been telling me your hers and to stay away from you.

**Brady: **No one could keep me away from you.

_Mac goes out into the hall and tries calling Maxie._

_Philip and Maxie are on the bed taking clothes off and kissing when Maxie hears her phone ring she stops to look at it seeing that it's Mac and she turns it off._

_Mac then calls Georgie._

_Logan and Georgie are lying on the couch as Logan is whispering in her ear kissing her neck as she hears her phone ring._

**Logan:** Ignore it. _(Whispering still kissing on her)_

**Georgie:** It's my Dad. _(Grabs her phone off of the coffee table)_

**Georgie:** Hey Dad.

**Mac:** Why the hell isn't Maxie answering her phone? Your brother is finally awake and I thought that you two might want to come to the hospital and see him.

**Georgie:** Brady's awake? Well I'll be there in a few. Give him a kiss for me. Bye

**Logan:** Don't you think you should try to call Maxie again?

**Georgie:** No it's her fault for keeping her phone off for whatever reason she is keeping it off.

_Georgie sits up._

**Georgie:** Come to the hospital with me?

**Logan:** I wouldn't let you go alone.

_Georgie smiles and kisses him._

**Georgie:** We can come back and pick up where we left off maybe take things a little further.

**Logan:** Furthers good. _(Kisses her)_

_Grabs her hand as they leave his house and go to the hospital._

_Mac walks back into Brady's room._

**Mac**: Well Georgie is on her way and I can't even contact Maxie I have no idea where she is.

**Lulu:** I'm going to go Brady I'll be back later and if no one's here I'll stay all night with you.

_Lulu kisses him before leaving. Logan and Georgie get out of the elevators holding hands as they see Lulu coming toward them she stops looking at them._

**Lulu:** Georgie, What are you doing with Logan? Where's Philip?

**Georgie:** Logan is my friend, I don't know were not together anymore. He's probably with my sister.

**Lulu:** What? You two must be just having an argument it will pass you need to go find him and prevent him from doing something stupid like Maxie.

**Georgie:** Lulu I'm tired of worrying about Philip going after my sister. Right now Philip and I are better off friends.

**Lulu:** OK if you don't save Philip from Maxie then I'm going to.

**Logan:** Why do you care so much about what Philip and Maxie do?

**Lulu:** Because Philip is like a brother to me and I don't want him making a mistake that is going to do nothing but hurt him.

_Lulu rushes to the elevators._

_Georgie walked into the room as Logan's holding Georgie's hand standing behind her._

**Mac:** Hey sweetheart. _(Hugs her) (Notices that instead of Philip another guy was with her)_

**Georgie:** Hey Dad _(Hugs back) _This is Logan Hayes.

**Mac:** I think we've met before Coop's friend?

**Logan:** Yes sir.

**Mac:** Where's Philip?

**Georgie:** I don't know probably with Maxie.

**Mac:** Were you two fighting again?

**Georgie:** No as usual Maxie called Philip in the middle of the night crying saying she needed him and he ran to her, and his mother wanted him to do some of her dirty work and I told him if he did I was going to leave him. Well Philip saw me with Logan and got jealous and we broke up and he left with Maxie.

**Mac:** I'm sure you and Philip will make up you always do.

**Georgie:** I don't think so Dad, Not this time.

_Brady looked over at them._

**Brady:** Hey I'm not unconscious anymore I can hear you now.

_Georgie goes over to Brady's bed hugging him then sitting by his bed._

**Georgie:** Hey, I missed you.

**Brady:** I missed you too.

**Georgie:** Promise me you will never do that again.

**Brady: **I won't, If I could get out of this bed I would go give Philip a piece of my mind.

**Georgie:** No everything's OK, If he really wants to be with Maxie then even I can't stop him.

_Mac steps outside of Brady's room and calls Philip's cell phone._

_Philip and Maxie are laying down Maxie with her head on Philip's chest. His phone rings and he listens to Mac's voice mail._

**Philip:** That was Mac, Brady's awake.

_Maxie sits up._

**Maxie:** Really? I'm glad Brady's awake but it still kind of reined the moment. _(Kisses him)_

_Philip kissed back but all he could think about the whole time he was with Maxie was Georgie he could see her and hear her. He couldn't believe he let things go this far with Maxie. _

**Philip:** I think you need to go see Brady.

**Maxie:** Your coming with me. Aren't you?

_Philip paused not knowing if he could stand to see Georgie after what had just happened._

_Brady looks at Georgie knowing that she didn't mean that he could see the hurt in her eyes with the thought of Philip being with Maxie._

**Brady:** You don't mean that, It hurts you to even think about Philip and Maxie being together.

_Georgie sighed looking down._

_Shortly after Philip and Maxie came into the room. Georgie looked at them and noticed Philip was holding Maxie's hand. To keep herself from crying in front of everyone she rushed out of the room. Maxie let go of Philip's hand and walked over to Brady hugging him as Logan went after Georgie._

_Georgie stood outside of Brady's room trying to hold back the tears. She felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest. Brady was right she didn't want Philip with Maxie she still loved Philip and she knew he still loved her._

_She heard a man's voice and thinking it was Philip she turned around sharply but looked back down noticing that it was Logan._

**Logan:** You OK?

**Georgie: **No I'm not I love him Logan, I still love him and seeing him with Maxie made me feel like someone knocked the wind out of me. _(Starts crying_ _over hearing Philip come up behind her)_

_Philip clears his throat._

**Philip:** Georgie can I talk to you alone?

**Logan: **I don't think that's such a good idea.

**Philip:** Listen I don't care what you think is a good idea at the moment. I want to talk to Georgie.

**Logan:** You have already upset her enough.

**Georgie:** Logan, It's OK, Just give us a minute.

**Logan:** OK but I will be back soon so make it quick.

_Logan kisses her cheek before going back into Brady's room._

**Philip:** I'm sorry.

**Georgie:** For what? You didn't do anything wrong. Were not together anymore you can be with_…(Turns away crying)_

**Philip:** I don't want to be with Maxie. I love you, Your all I think about and I could see the hurt in your eyes when I came in with Maxie and I felt the same pain seeing you with Logan.

**Georgie:** Yes Philip it did _(Turns facing him wiping her tears) _it felt like you punched me in the stomach! I do love you and no matter how hard I try I can't stop.

_Philip looks at her moving closer._

**Philip:** Who says you have to?

**Georgie:** Philip, Please we can't do this, not again.

**Philip:** Do what? Be happy? We are meant to be together. We're miserable without each other.

_Georgie looks down trying to go with her heart and not her mind. Georgie throws her arms around him._

**Philip:** Don't give up on us. Give us another chance. I promise I will never do anything that will come between us again.

**Georgie:** I don't want to give up on us we have been through so much. I don't want to live without you. I would rather not live at all.

**Philip:** I love you. _(Kisses her)_

**Georgie:** I love you too.

**Philip:** Georgie I want to be honest with you, No secrets, No lies. I want to tell you what happened tonight. I'm so sorry.

_(Philip looks down as Georgie puts her fingers to his lips)_

**Georgie:** I don't want to know I think I already know and I can tell you feel bad about it.

_Georgie kisses him as Maxie sees them._

**Maxie:** No Georgie I think you need to know this.

_Logan walks up beside Maxie._

_Georgie looks at Maxie then at Philip who puts his head down._

**Maxie:** Philip comes back here telling you how much he loves you right after sleeping with me.

_Georgie looks at Philip hurt behind tears._

**Georgie:** Is this true?

_Philip nodded._

**Maxie:** You look surprised, You should have known Philip would come to me I mean he always does.

_Philip angry gets in Maxie's face._

**Philip: AND IT'S THE LAST TIME I WILL EVER COME TO YOU FOR ANYTHING! YOU USED YOUR PROBLEMS JUST SO YOU COULD BREAK GEORGIE AND I UP! SO YOU COULD GET ME IN BED. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID WHAT I JUST DID! GEORGIE IS THE ONE I LOVE AND YOU HAVE A HARD TIME BELEIVEING THAT! WHEN HAVING SEX WITH YOU ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS HER! IT MENT NOTHING AND NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY IT NEVER WILL MEAN ANYTHING!**

_Georgie looked at Philip surprised she had never seen him stand up to Maxie like that._

_Georgie looked at him unclenching his fist grabbing his hand._

**Georgie: **Come on honey let's get out of here.

**Logan: **So you just used me Georgie? I told you things I would have never told anyone else and your just going back to Philip.

**Georgie:** Logan, I'm sorry but I love Philip. I hope we can still be friends.

**Logan:** Thank you for punching me in the stomach Georgie.

_Logan leaves going into the elevators._

**Maxie:** I hope you two are happy all you do is hurt and use people.

**Philip:** No Maxie you and Logan were using us! I know Logan was in on your little scheme and guess what you succeed on part of it but you will never have me!

**Maxie: GO THE HELL PHILIP! **_(Goes back into Brady's room)_

_Georgie looked at Philip._

**Georgie:** I can believe you stood up to Maxie like that. You just proved how you really wouldn't let anything come between us.

**Philip:** I won't not my family not your family and not Maxie and Logan.

_Georgie kisses him._

**Philip:** Do you forgive me for you know what happened with Maxie and I?

**Georgie:** It still hurts and it's going to be hard but after what you just did it's making it easier.

_Mac looks at Maxie._

**Mac:** You should have known they would make up sweetheart, They always do.

_Maxie just looked down angry and hurt knowing now matter what she did she would never have Philip at least permanently._

_Brady grabbed Maxie's hand._

_Brady looked at Mac._

**Brady:** Could I talk to Maxie alone?

**Mac:** Of course I'll be outside. _(Walks outside)_

**Brady:** _(Looking at Maxie) _You OK?

**Maxie: **I finally got what I wanted and I'm still not happy.

**Brady:** You didn't do it right. You broke them up for all the wrong reasons and you should have known they would find out. There in love and no matter how hard you try to brake them up it's going to backfire.

**Maxie:** I know, I should just be happy for them but I can't stop loving him or lusting after him or whatever it is I want with Philip.

**Brady:** I think you care so much about Philip because he gave you more attention than any other person in your life ever has.

**Mac: **What did I tell you? I knew you two would make up. I've never in all my life seen a couple argue then bounce back as fast. And with the fact that your not letting what Maxie did destroy your relationship proves that it must be stronger than you both thought.

**Georgie:** I think Maxie has finally learned her lesson. She knows that she can't tear us apart and she can keep trying but she's only going to get hurt.


End file.
